Felinis vs Anatsuki
This is a What-if Death Battle, between Felinis from the DBZRP website, and Anatsuki from Okami. Description OC vs OC!!! Which OP mind-manipulator will win? Interlude Wiz: The power of the mind is never to be underestimated. Boomstick: But when coupled with OP physical power, you get the kind of person to wreck shit both in body and in spirit!! Like Felinis, the Saiyan/Demon hybrid. Wiz: And Anatsuki, the Moon Goddess. Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick. Wiz: And it's our job to analyse their weapons, armour and skill to find out who would win... a Death Battle. Felinis Boomstick: Hum, do we do like with Strange vs Fate? Wiz: We could explain a little bit more his psychic abilities, instead of just referencing another analysis. Boomstick: Huh, fine. We'll still link the other one for all the other attributes: Felinis Wiz: Hrum. Anyway, the basis of Felinis's psychic abilities actually lies into the other spirit that inhabits him, named Felinis 1.0. Boomstick: And he can do lots of crap while like that. He can attack minds, retrieve memories, possess people, and use energy attacks when outside of Felinis's body. Wiz: However, of course, he needs a vessel to impact physically the world, aside from ki attacks. That is why he sometimes share the control of the body with Felinis, although he most often stays at the back as an observer and adviser. Kind of like a second set of eyes. Boomstick: And that's pretty much about it. Everything else has already been covered our previous fight starring him. Anatsuki (Cues: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GEZwJ-cxSlg ) Wiz: 15,000 years ago, before Anatsuki was the being of legends...The Herald of the Moon... Boomstick: She was an ordinary girl who had the worst luck. From the start, she was pushed away from others, even being treated as a lower by her own parents...Damn...I have seen harsh stuff, but this already makes me sad... Wiz: It gets worse. As she grew up, she was denied of all friendships in any way or form. She was also abused a lot by everyone around her simply put. Boomstick: But, by enduring such hardships, she grew cold, and grew a big disliking to the people, and in tern, grew a disliking to the sun, as that was when the people were out most. Wiz: She spent all her time reading in the night sky...The moon god, Tsukiomi took notice of this and felt sympathy for her, and without will, she was selected to be Anatsuki, Herald of the Moon! (Cues: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=F7OQERh5Yu4 ) Boomstick: Which she loved more than anything! She was tasked to overthrow the other heralds and make the night more recognizable, but failed at the hands of Amaterasu, who ended the war. Wiz: Which was a blessing to her. By meeting with the other heralds, she was able to do something she never could before: Make friendships and bonds she can keep close. Boomstick: Aside from that. in combat, she carries the Blade of the New Moon, a BAD ASS scythe that is super-powered under the moonlight, causing it to do crazy shit! She also wears Robes of Lunar's Grace. While this may look like some ordinary robe, it is made of a special material that makes it nearly impossible to destroy, protecting her and granting her boosts to her magical abilities and defenses. Wiz: Anatsuki is a master of the mind and night, and works to exploit both to her advantage. Boomstick: Quite literally. In the night, she is even faster and stronger than before, and her Lunar-Aura puts enemies to sleep,and that's when shit gets crazy. Wiz: Again, quite literally. Anatsuki is well-known for her ability to enter and travel the dreamscape, and having perfect control over it, almost like a god in that reality. Boomstick: Instead of saying what she can't do, how about we say what she CAN do in the dreamscape? (Cues: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FvWa1fMpXIM ) Wiz: In the dreamscape, Anatsuki can bend any kind of reality in the dreamscape to her will, having no limits. She can use this to boost her own areas, go Freddy Krueger on them, lock away their mind in the dreamscape, causing permanent sleep, pulling dreams to reality, mind control, and the list goes on. Boomstick: Even outside the dreamscape, she is a forced to be reckoned with. She has a mastery over darkness and ice magic, and can move in after-images to fool opponents. If its not night, then screw you because she can change it from day to night for a period of time to boost her power... Wiz: Somehow...How the hell does that even work? Boomstick: I don't know, but that seems awesome! But did you know, all of this was not even her FINAL FORM? Wiz: Its true, Anatsuki can enter forms of even higher power. When in the Rage of the New Moon Armor, she has a major boost to all of her stats, and can after-image through attacks, along with gaining a projectile that acts like a very quick flash-bang. Boomstick: We are not even done yet! Grace of the New Moon gives Anatsuki major boosts to all her stats, and gains a massive boost to hr ice abilities, along with having access to a healing factor when under the moon. Wiz: Again, not done yet...Her ultimate armor, the Eternal Moon's Judgement gives her an ENORMOUS boost to all her areas, and boosts her abilities over darkness magic, being able to break and pass projectiles, but doing less damage if it does. Her ice magic is also now strong enough to protect her from absurdly strong hits. (Cues: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QefHJsfFvwU at 0:08) Boomstick: As a Herald of the Moon, Anatsuki has done quite some amazing things. She is skilled enough to face many gods at once, even Amaterasu. She also is able to keep toe-to-toe with Zinax, a guy who is MASSIVELY FASTER THAN LIGHT! Wiz: She also is able to charm or manipulate the stiffest of gods and goddesses to get what she wants, having an intense aura of manipulation. Boomstick: She isn't perfect though. Her powers are considerably weaker in day, and while close, she lost to the Stars of Order despite having the advantage in all areas. Wiz: Anatsuki also heavily relies on manipulation and fake-outs to get the edge, and seeing through that can leave her more vulnerable. Boomstick: Either way, get this Herald mad, and you may be forever in a "perfect dream" "You think you can violate and destroy that glorious light of that is the moon...You have put yourself in the shadows, ready for the moon to shine down its eternal judgement!" - Anatsuki Fight Earth, a one of a kind planet in it's own solar system. The only planet to harbour life. At least, to the belief of it's inhabitants. And, strangely, a very central planet to the Universe's different shenanigans, plots and complots. Herald, come to me now. I have a request to make of you. A young-looking girl entered a sort of temple, with silver decoration everywhere. At the center, there was a throne, where the lunar light was lighting via the open ceiling. The girl kneeled in front of the authority figure. ??: What do you want from me, Goddess? There is... something disturbing, back on Earth. All recently, a monster of enourmous proportions has crash-landed on it. ??: Do you want me to take care of it, Goddess? Someone did that job for you. I'm afraid of what that individual could do to the Earth, or the whole Galaxy. He has to be terminated, for the sake of our world. ??: Understood, Goddess. The girl then ran out of the temple, and made her way towards Earth. ---- Felinis: Are you sure that it was a good idea to extend our stay on Earth? We were just supposed to recover from our injuries. Felinis 1.0: Well, we couldn't leave the Earthlings at the despair we put them through. May I remind you we dug a tunnel in and out of Earth's core, '''several' times?'' Felinis: Uh, I guess you're right. They then felt... something. It was an odd sensation. Definitely an energy source, but not really Ki. Something of this plane, but not entirely. Felinis: What. In the hell. Is that? Felinis 1.0: I... have no clue. Felinis smiled. Felinis: Let this day be marked of a white stone, the almighty Felinis doesn't know something! Felinis 1.0: Ha. Ha. HA. Very funny. They then saw something shimmer in front of them. At the same time, they saw the sky darken, to finally become night. Felinis: Ok seriously. What the hell is going on? Is it that monster that came back with a new power or some shit? Felinis 1.0: Could it be that someone is using the Dragon Balls? I heard there was a set of them on this planet. ??: No, that would be me. The shimmer started to take form. Gradually, a human figure appeared in the moonlight. It then solidified itself, to take physical form. ??: Hello, monster-slayer. Felinis frowned his eyebrows, concerned that a little girl like this could know of such a fact. ??: T-t-t, appearances can be deceiving. Felinis: No need to tell ME that, miss... Anatsuki: My name is Anatsuki, herald of the Moon Goddess, Tsukuyomi. You might be a threat to this plane of existence, so my task is to destroy you. Felinis: Why doesn't your... Tsukuyomi, come and deal with me herself, instead of sending an underling? Don't you think this is a counter-productive means of action? Anatsuki: Do you imply, by any chance, that you would manage to beat me? Felinis: I'm not implying anything, miss. It's just that, by means of precaution, perhaps the best strategy would be to send your strongest asset first. Unless you're here only to gauge my power. That, would be a smart move from your master. Anatsuki said nothing, glaring with lethal intents at Felinis. Anatsuki: Ready yourself, monster-slayer. Your risk... ends today. While she talked, a weapon was summoned from her hand. It was some kind of scythe, which shone brightly by reflecting the moonlight. Felinis's smile disappeared, and he turned immediately SSJ4. Felinis: Take your best shot. Fight! Anatsuki started making moves with her scythe, similar to a ballet. Felinis : Uh, what are you doing ? Anatsuki : Putting you to sleep. The energy she has been building up struck Felinis, who fell asleep. ---- Felinis 1.0 saw the scene happen from outside the body. He saw Felinis slump back to base form, and fall to the ground, while Anatsuki fell gracefully, just as asleep. Felinis 1.0 : What the hell is happening ? How could she make him sleep like that ? He then saw Felinis twitch, and received emergency mental waves from his brain. Felinis 1.0 : Is he… having a nightmare ? He then looked at Anatsuki, who smiled during her sleep. Felinis 1.0 : She must be making him live hell in there. I must get him out of here, so that we can destroy her in the real world !! Felinis 1.0 entered Felinis’s mind. ---- What Felinis 1.0 saw inside was what would have been to be expected during a dream. A weird world, ever changing, ever shifting. Felinis 1.0 : Oh god, I forgot how creepy this place can be in lucid dreaming… He then heard explosions happen, and cries of pain. Felinis 1.0 : Better get going. When he arrived to the place, he widened his eyes. There was a burned landscape, with lots of explosion holes on the ground. There lied a wounded Felinis, with Anatsuki being clad in a silver-glowing armour, her scythe just as shiny. Anatsuki : I thought you would put more of a fight, monster-slayer. Now, prepare to die !! Felinis 1.0 : Not if I can do anything about it !! Felinis 1.0 changed into SJJ4, and interposed himself between Anatsuki and Felinis. With his bare hands, he broke the scythe, and then kicked Anatuski in the chest. She went flying in a nearby spaceship compound. Anatsuki : What ?! How could a dream product do this to me ?! BEGONE !! She wavered her hand in an attempt to dispel Felinis 1.0, but to no avail. Anatsuki : WHAT ?! You’re real ?! So, who have I been attacking all this time ?! Felinis 1.0 : Better lie in order to leave Felinis time to rest. Felinis 1.0 : A… dream product, I assume ? Anyway, your fight is with me, not with some cheap knock off. Anatsuki got back up, her scythe reforming in her hands. Anatsuki : That’s more like it. Even though I’ll crush you in the end, I want you to resist for a tiny bit. Anatsuki let out a battle cry, and charged, but instead received Felinis 1.0’s fist in her face. Felinis 1.0 : Might be a good idea to NOT announce your attacks as you’re doing them. He then speedblitzed behind her and kicked her away. Felinis 1.0 : Like this. Anatsuki got back up again, her eyes glowing silver light. Anatsuki : Nice moves, monster-slayer. But I’m afraid that in this realm, I’m all powerful. There is nothing you can do to me here. Felinis 1.0 : Well, this is supposed to be my dream after all, so shouldn’t I be in control ? Anatsuki smiled. Anatsuki : So many people made that assumption. So many victims. Felinis 1.0 : Anyway, I need to kick you out of my head. And pronto. Felinis 1.0 took another fighting stance, waiting for Anatsuki’s move. Annoyed at his taunt, she rushed towards him while spinning her scythe. Felinis 1.0, with his superior speed, dodged the scythe, and during it’s revolution, punched Anatsuki in the gut. Anatsuki : Gaaagh !!! She held her throat, gasping for breath. Felinis 1.0 took advantage of the situation to unleash a combo of punches and kicks on her, until landing a final punch in her nose. Repelled even further, Anatsuki was all bruised, and her nose was distorted, but aside of that, she didn’t seem to have any noticeable injuries. Anatsuki : Haaa… Haaaa… Haaa… Not… bad… But… this is… where your masquerade… ENDS !!!! Glowing with anger and rage, Anatsuki turned into a small sun of silvery light. Several copies of herself spawned around her and around Felinis 1.0, making a circle around him. Felinis 1.0 : I’d love to know how to do that trick. Anatsuki smiled cruelly. Anatsuki : Too bad your life has to end… NOW !!! Simultaneously, all Anatsukis unleashed beams of silver light towards Felinis 1.0. Felinis 1.0 : Crap, if I get caught into that, I’m dead !!! Just in time, Felinis 1.0 dodged the attack by going upwards. But that’s where Anatsuki was waiting for him. With her scythe, she landed a deafening blow on Felinis 1.0. Imaginary bones cracked, and Felinis 1.0 dug a huge hole in the ground when falling. The light dimming, Anatsuki hovered down to the body of Felinis 1.0, putting her scythe back. Anatsuki : Impressive, monster slayer. No one has ever been able to defy me in the dreamscape for this long. Your head will be inscribed on my memorial for honourable opponents. Felinis 1.0 : Too bad you won’t live to be able to do that !! Surprising Anatsuki, Felinis 1.0 jumped on Anatsuki and crushed her in his arms, whilst surrounding himself and her with a sphere of deadly energy. Under the pressure of both his arms and the energy sphere, Anatsuki, surprised beyond belief, could do nothing but scream. Felinis 1.0 : GET…OUT…OF…MY… HEAD !!!!!!!!!! With a burst of power, Felinis 1.0 sliced Anatsuki’s dream body in half, while burning the rest with his energy sphere. ---- Back to the real world, you could see both bodies twitch and scream as the fights were going on, as if both were having nightmares. Suddenly, both woke up and came about their senses, heavily panting and sweating, as if waking up from a nightmare. Anatsuki : H…H…HOW ?! HOW DID YOU… Felinis was waking up, not exactly knowing what happened, since he was out cold during the whole duration of the dream. Felinis 1.0 decided to take over the time Felinis got back up properly and saw the memories. Felinis 1.0 : You underestimated me. That was your mistake. Now, prepare for your demise. Felinis 1.0, controlling Felinis’s body, got slowly back up, turned SSJ4, and walked towards Anatsuki, pulsing with energy. Anatsuki was trembling, at the idea of losing this fight. At failing to uphold her Goddess’s trust. Anatsuki : You… won’t… get the better of me !! I am the Moon Herald ! During the night, I reign supreme !! I won’t lose to a mere hybrid !!! Felinis’s face frowned at the insult. Felinis : if you’re going to insult my heritage, at least do it properly. Anatsuki : I’ll say whatever I want, since your destiny is to die. Anatsuki glowed silvery again, and when the light went off, she was clad in a new armour. Anatsuki : I won’t be holding back anymore, hybrid. Now, face my wrath !! Face the lunar judgement !! She rushed towards Felinis, and swung her scythe towards him. The latter had little to no problem blocking the hit. Felinis : Is that so ? He simply punched her in the stomach, and she was sent flying miles away. When she recovered, she held her stomach, and coughed up blood. Anatsuki : WH… WHAT ?! Felinis caught up to her, and smiled at the results of a single punch. Felinis : It seems you’re not as strong in the real world as you are in the dream one. Give up, while you still can. Anatsuki : Wh…Who.. do you… THINK I AM ?! Felinis : A lost girl obeying blindly orders that send her to her death. Anatsuki, angered by the insults both at herself and her master, screamed in rage. She then sent an ice projectile to Felinis. Surprised, he barely managed to dodge it, and it left a cut in his skin. Felinis : Wasn’t expecting that one. Anatsuki : NOR WILL YOU EXPECT THESE !!! She summoned countless projectiles all around Felinis, and sent them to him. Felinis protected himself a barrier of ki. But it didn’t hold very long, and was shattered, letting all the remaining projectiles through to puncture Felinis. He grunted in pain as several pointy ice spears planted themselves into his skin. Anatsuki took advantage of the time he was occupied taking each one out to let herself regenerate from the punch she received earlier on. Felinis : I’ll admit, that hurt. I better finish this quickly before you pull out any other tricks. He came in to cut her head clean off, but her image disappeared as his kick sliced her neck in two. Felinis 1.0 : BEHIND YOU !! Felinis only had time to turn his head before Anatsuki screamed : Anatsuki : LUNAR AURA !!! ---- And there they were back. Back in the dreamscape. Felinis was left alone again. Felinis : I better hold my own this time, at least until my counterpart comes in. Anatsuki : There you are. Felinis turned around, and saw Anatsuki in all her splendor. Her armour shined, as did her scythe. Her aura was overwhelming, and the moon laid in the background, confering a true Moon Goddess feel. Anatsuki : I won’t let you get the better of me this time. You shall die, here and now. You can’t face me alone in this world anymore. ??: Then how about the two of us ? Anatsuki, bewildered, turned around, just to receive a punch in her thorax. She got blasted into a nearby mountain, making it crumble. Felinis 1.0 : How’s it holding ? Felinis : Fine. It is kinda weird to see you face-to-face. Felinis 1.0 : Heh. Concentrate on the battle at hand. We’re both faster than her in SSJ4, and together, we must have enough power to defeat her. They then heard and felt the ground shake. Out of the rubble of the mountain, Anatsuki came out, screaming her anger. Both Felinis, by reflex, turned SSJ4. Anatsuki : What in the name of Tsukuyomi is this ?! THERE IS TWO OF YOU ?! Felinis : You seem to be a poor observer. Then again, that has to be expected from someone who blindly destroys what she’s ordered to. Anatsuki : I will make that arrogance end ! She multiplied herself again, pitting 10 Anatsukis against each Felinis. Anatsuki : DEATH TO THOSE WHO DEFY THE MIGHTY TSUKUYOMI !!! They then engaged battle. While the horde of Anatsukis were overwhelming, both Felinis’s superior speed allowed them to dodge most attacks and to land some. The turning point went when Felinis 1.0 realised that in this world, he could unleash all the power he previously had when he still had a body. When he was still alive. With a grin, he suddenly powered up, and proceeded to take out each Anatsuki facing him, until there were only the ones facing Felinis left. While he was doing a great job fighting, he was slowly getting overwhelmed and hit. He managed to kill one copy, but that allowed the others of blasting him away. When they came for the finishing blow, Felinis 1.0 interposed himself. Felinis 1.0 : Now, get out. With one blast of energy, Felinis 1.0 destroyed all the copies that were left. The original Anatsuki swung her scythe against the beam, and held on. Anatsuki : No one can defeat me in this realm…. NO ONE !!! Felinis got back up, and approached Anatsuki while borrowing power from Felinis 1.0. Felinis : Well, I guess there’s a beginning to everything. He then screamed: Felinis: GALAHAD'S MIGHT!!!!!!!!! ---- Back into the waking world, Felinis and Anatsuki woke up again, although Anatsuki was far more destabilised than Felinis. Felinis : This ends here. Anatsuki looked up to Felinis, and saw the maelstrom of power he really was. She started crying, thinking about her shame as she failed to obey her Goddess. Felinis approached her, placing his palm on her forehead. Without a second thought, he blasted her head off, while a fountain of blood came out. Felinis, satisfied, powered down, and took flight to his spaceship, thinking that this planet was way too dangerous for his won safety and those of the Earthlings. K.O! Results Boomstick: HOLY SHIT? THAT WAS BRUTAL Wiz: This was a relatively close fight. Depending on the world they were living in, Felinis and Anatsuki had diverse advantages. Boomstick: In thea real world, Anatsuki held the experience and hax advantage. But, once in the dreamscape... SOME tables turn. Wiz: In the dream world, Anatsuki's stats get a significant boost, but even at her maximum, she cannot hope to compete with Felinis's speed, who remained constant whichever reality he was in. Boomstick: I mean, we're talking about a guy who could roam the entire galaxy in a few days if it weren't for his "not able to breathe into space" problem. That's a hella fast. Wiz: And that was the deciding factor. It was obvious that Anatsuki had absolutely no chance in the real world, so she had to defeat Felinis in the dream world. But what good is power if you can't touch your opponent? Boomstick: Ultimately, the dreamscape did give an advantage to Felinis. Felinis 1.0 that is. Wiz: Remember he only is a ghost of what he once was, and it still more powerful than Felinis himself in that form. The dreamscape removed the limitations Felinis 1.0's state imposed, allowing to fight at full power. And the result was terrifying. Boomstick: Looks like the Moon wasn't on Anatsuki's horoscope. Wiz: The winner is Felinis. Who would you be rooting for? Felinis Anatsuki Do you agree with the outcome? Yes No Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Crossovered Death Battles Category:Blade0886 Category:Zinniax-13 Category:OC vs OC themed Death Battles Category:'Battle of the Genders' themed Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles